This project is examining the epidemiology of non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus and its complications among hispanic and anglo persons in two southern Colorado counties in the San Luis Valley. It is providing a population based description of the prevalence and incidence of niddm and its complications, a comparison of the relationships of diabetics and cardiovascular risk factors.